Muties, Weirdos & Normals
by Justyce15
Summary: Modern, X-Menish AU. It's a different world, the Avatar is a myth, he doesn't exist, and neither does bending, until a mysterious terrorist group sets off a bomb at Republic City University! Now, Benders, or Mutants, are treated as second class citizens, sometimes even violently! Korrasami
1. Prologue: The Event

**A/N: **Hey guys, so I've gotten a lot of praise for my story 'Livin' the High Life' and one of my ideas was to do an X-Menish story for LoK as well, so I drafted this quick prologue for the story, don't worry the rest of the story will be longer, I promise. I'll explain the story more as I go forward, so I hope you enjoy this short intro and the story as a whole!

* * *

**Muties, Weirdos &amp; Normals**

* * *

**Prologue: The Event**

**T-Minus 16 Minutes**

"And I see Miss Sato is not in class… again," Professor Tenzin huffed as he made a small pencil mark on his clipboard, "Well, since the rest of the class is here, we'll get started. As you know this is Philosophy 101 at Republic City University. Now who can tell me who Avatar Wan is?"

Korra raised her hand, somewhat haphazardly, still not wanting to attract attention to herself.

"Yes… Korra," He checked his clipboard, maybe it had our pictures on it or something, "Tell me, who is Avatar Wan?"

"Wan was the man who was believed to be the first Avatar," Korra said, coming into her own, streaming with confidence.

"And what is an Avatar?" Tenzin asked, there was a silence and Tenzin looked through the blank eyes of the classroom, "That's what I expected," He stroked his beard, "How should we do this," He snapped his fingers, "Let's start with the most recent one. How about this, who can tell me the name of the most recent Avatar?"

"I believe his name was Aang, sir," A good-looking boy with black hair spoke up.

"Yes, Mako," Tenzin said, "But please, do raise your hand next time," Mako nodded.

* * *

**T-Minus 12 Minutes**

"Zaheer," the long, dark haired woman said nervously, as her partner, Zaheer, fiddled with a small black device, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't worry P'Li," he replied, "Unalaq promised that device we're using is stable, and that the explosive we're using is the most dangerous thing that exists!"

"That's what we're worried about," A man with dark long hair said, "If that's true, and personally I don't trust Unalaq, that we need to be careful."

"Are you not willing to die for our cause, Ghazan?" Zaheer questioned, despite his short stature, he still came off as incredibly threatening, "Because we all gave an oath, that we would do anything to execute our cause. Did you mean what you said?"

* * *

**T-Minus 8 Minutes**

"Wasn't Aang helped by two siblings, when he was running around fighting the Fire Nation?" Korra asked, "Whatever happened to them?"

"While that is a rumor," Tenzin answered, and continued, becoming visibly irritated, "They were never discovered, it is believed by many historians that they hailed from the Southern Water Tribe. So who knows Korra, you may be the descendent of one of them."

* * *

**T-Minus 4 Minutes**

"Please Dad," Asami pleaded, "I need you to stop now!"

"Sorry Asami," Hiroshi said, "You know that I just love sharing Future Industries' engineering with you."

"I know Dad," Asami smiled, "And I love looking over it with you, but I'm already late to class, and Professor Tenzin is kinda super pissed already."

* * *

**T-Minus 30 Seconds**

"Alright, I've set the clock," Zaheer said, putting the device down, he paused for a couple seconds and looked around, saw Ghazan and a woman without arms backing away from the bomb, "What?" He shouted at them, "Are you all cowards? You don't care about the world enough?"

**BOOM**


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Start

**A/N: **Hey guys! I hoped you like the prologue, I know you didn't get a lot in that, but hopefully this will give you some insight into where I'm going with this story. I hope you love this chapter and the rest of the story!

* * *

**Muties, Weirdos &amp; Normals**

**Chapter 1: An Old Start**

"Run, run!" She heard a faint shout, she could just barely make it out, "We need to stabilize every person we can from the explosion," She could just barely discern that it was a man speaking, "And call Dr. Katara, we need her here ASAP! Where is the room?"

"Room 315, sir," What Korra thought was a nurse said, "Just three doors down," She started being able to sense the movement, "Ow!" the nurse said, "I think I was just slapped by water."

"Cut the fantasy, nurse," What she assumed was doctor snapped at the nurse, "We're here," that was the last thing she heard, before everything blacked out.

* * *

"You're saying what?" Asami screamed at the guard in front of the crumbled university.

"I can't let you in, Ma'am," The guard said tentatively, "There was an explosion, some say a terrorist attack. As far as the RCPD is saying, it's a crime scene, and Interim Chief Saikhan isn't letting anyone in."

"Oh, spirits!" Asami whispered as she nearly fell to the ground, "I was supposed to be there."

"Asami!" She looked back and saw her father, Hiroshi Sato, running towards her to make sure she was okay, "Asami, oh spirits! You're alright, I couldn't lose you and your mother. Thank the spirits you're okay!" He threw his arms around his daughter, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm okay, dad," Asami said, barely able to breathe in her father's tight bear hug, "I got here late," she sobbed, "It already went off when I arrived."

"I want to speak to Chief Beifong immediately!" Hiroshi said to the campus guard.

"Chief Beifong was caught in the blast," A balding man in a Republic City Police uniform stepped towards the father and daughter, ducking under the police tape that blocked off the scene, "My name is Saikhon. I'm the interim Chief of the RCPD. If you have anything to say, please direct it to me."

"I'm so sorry about Chief Beifong," Hiroshi said, finally letting go of his daughter, "I just wanted to say that, if there is anything that I or Future Industries can do, please simply contact me," He handed the Chief a business card, "That has both my office and home phone number."

"Well," The Chief said, "I would like to ask your daughter a few questions about what she saw."

"Yes of course," Asami said, wiping a few tears off of her eyes, "What would you like to know?"

"I know you got here and saw the last of the blast," He said, taking a pad of paper out of his jacket, "But you are the only waking witness of the blast we have, so, what did the blast look like?"

"Well, I didn't see much," She answered, "But what I did see was actually kind of *sniff* interesting," She continued, as Saikhon looked at her intently, "It was orange-ish red at first, and sort of engulfed the building, then as the building went down, *sniff* the blast started to turn sort of a *sniff* royal purple color."

"Very interesting," Saikhon said, "Thank you, this may help us to figure what sort of chemical the attackers used."

"Good day, Chief," Hiroshi said, escorting Asami from the scene, "I hope you can catch these terrorists!" Saikhon nodded, "Let's go out and do something together. My treat," He turned to his daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Anything you want."

"Well," She started and trailed off.

"What do you want?" He smiled as they got to his Satomobile.

"Dad," Asami said, much more defiantly that she had intended to, "I think... I think I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Her father asked, "Are you sure you don't want anything? Some food or something?"

"Yes, Dad," She said, stopping in the her tracks, "I think I'll just sleep in my room."

"Are you sure?" Hiroshi repeated, "We could do something fun. Maybe you could destroy me in one of those video games you love," He laughed, forcedly, but he still laughed, and that's what mattered to Asami.

"Please don't joke right now," Asami said, he opened his mouth, be she cut him off, "Just not right now anyway."

* * *

The blackness that consumed her unconscious vision began fading away, as Korra became conscious. She looked around very slowly and saw that she was in a very large ward with what could be hundreds or maybe even thousands of people.

"We've got a waker!" The loud shout broke from her thoughts, and she discovered that her arms were tied down when she tried to cover her ears.

"Keep your voice down!" An elderly, dark-skinned woman ordered as she walked over to Korra's bed, "We're trying to heal them, not break their ear drums."

The woman walked over and leaned over her bed. She fiddled around, looked at a cord that Korra discovered was frozen and protruding from her arm.

"Korra, dear," The woman said, as Korra realized it was Katara, the old healer from her village, "Please blink once if you can hear me," She did, realizing again that she had ears, "Alright, please blink once if you remember who I am," She blinked again, "Alright, good. That will make this a lot easier. Please blink once if you feel good, twice if you feel decent, three times if you feel bad, or four times if you feel like you're about to die."

"Well, I feel fine," I said, coming into the realization that I could talk, and had a mouth for that matter, "I am little hungry though," Katara stared at her, "Sorry, should I blink twice?"

"No, that's quite alright," The old woman chuckled, "It's good to see you again, even if under some rather dire circumstances."

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, too," Korra smiled at her one of her only friends, "Just a quick question. Why is my arm frozen?"

"We're not particularly sure," Katara said, shifting on her feet, "As soon as we got an IV in, the liquid inside began to freeze. It seems people are having experiencing different effects from whatever the terrorists used."

"Terrorists?" Korra said, springing up in the bed, "Oh, spirits! What happened?"

"You were caught in an explosion, Korra," Katara said, her eyes betrayed the calmness of her face, "But you're okay, we got everyone out of the building."

"Tenzin?" She whispered, she looked up at Katara, "Your son? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Katara assured her, she pointed to the bed behind her, "He's still unconscious," The old woman faulted for a moment, "But all his vital signs are there, I think he'll come out of it."

"What happened to the terrorists?" Korra asked, panic stricken, "Are they in custody?"

"They were caught in the blast as well," Katara informed her, "Or at least that's what I overheard two officers saying, "They're being held in a separate room, still unconscious with the rest of the… survivors."

"How many people died?" Korra asked, Katara neither looked at her nor answered, "Katara, how many people died?" She tried to get out of bed, but Katara forced her back down.

"This is why I've always liked you, Korra," She said, "You're so different from him, but I see a lot of my late husband in you," and with that, she got up from the bed and walked over to her son, Tenzin.

**NEXT: WATERBENDERS!**

* * *

**A/N: **So first off, Aang does exist in this AU and he was the Avatar and he could bend all four elements. That will be explained later on, also Katara does know about bending and she is a waterbender. I won't give you much more than that this chapter, but I will tell you that the first villains will pop-up in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: Blood in the Water

**Muties, Weirdos &amp; Normals**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blood in the Water**

"The explosion at Republic City University is currently being investigated by the Republic City Police Department," the Reporter said on the television in the small quaint boarded room, "An uncorroborated report says that Chief Lin Beifong was caught in the explosion. The report has not been confirmed by the RCPD, however Captain Saikhon has been answering all questions and Chief Beifong has not been seen."

The man in the room walked towards the television and sat down at the arm chair.

"The police have said that the explosion has caused seventeen casualties," the reporter said, "And the rest of the victims have been taken to the hospital, and another report says that one victim has already awaken from her coma, and-," he shut off the television and threw the remote at the wall.

"WHY!"

* * *

"Councilman Tarrlok," the engineer stood up, and faced the councilman, "You're all set for the interview, sir. Mr. Shinobi will be here momentarily, you can take a seat if you want," he motioned toward the chair on the set, that looked almost like a throne.

"Thank you," the councilman sat down and looked at the engineer with a smug and unnerving smile, "I'll be right here if you need anything."

The engineer was right, Shiro Shinobi, the legendary reporter and voice of the Republic City News NOW! on the Channel 7, was out onto the set in mere seconds and sat down opposite the councilman he was interviewing.

"Councilman," He said with his signature voice, as he reached out towards Tarrlok, "Thank you again for agreeing to do this interview."

"Of course, it's my pleasure," He answered, maintaining that sickening smile, "The people need to know that their leaders are here for them, both in a crisis like this, and in peacetime."

"I heard that Councilman Tenzin was caught in the blast," Shiro said, as he fidgeted finding the perfect place to sit, without crushing his body-mic box that was attached to his belt.

"You know that I can't comment on that, Shiro," Tarrlok's smile widened, and Shiro shuddered as he saw it, and while he wouldn't be able to confirm it, he knew that the rumor was true.

"Okay. Well it was worth a try," Shiro said, visibly uncomfortable, and he knew that Tarrlok had noticed his discomfort, "Are we ready?" he turned and looked at the producer. The producer nodded and gave the signal to start, "Hello, Republic City," He began looking at the camera, "Thank you for tuning in. I'm here tonight with my special guest, Councilman Tarrlok."

"Hello, citizens of Republic City," Tarrlok said, smiling at the camera with that same shit-eating grin he had everywhere.

"Councilman," Shiro said, "Thank you for sitting down with me during this crisis."

"Thank you for having me," Tarrlok answered, "We are indeed in a time of immense crisis after the explosion at Republic City University. But the people need to know that their leaders are here for them, that we are not ignoring them, that we still care about them."

"Now, let's start there," Tarrlok nodded, "I noticed that you called it an explosion and not a terrorist attack. Captain Saikhon, who is investigating this attack has also refrained from calling it a terrorist attack. Why are people in power, like you and Captain Saikhon, refusing to call it a terrorist attack?"

"We're going to just start then," Tarrlok was taken aback by the sudden tough question, "Well, we don't want to label this attack as something, until we have all all the information. And we don't have all the information yet."

"So what you're saying is that you and the United Republic don't know who is responsible for this attack," Shiro said, leaning in as he shifted his butt on the seat, "Am I correct?"

"Well," Tarrlok paused, "Not per se-"

"So you do know who is responsible for this attack?" Shiro interrupted him again, "Then why aren't you telling the people? You yourself said that the people have a right to know these things."

"We have who we believe is responsible party in custody," Tarrlok said, calming himself.

"Why can't you confirm that they are attackers?" Shiro pressed for more.

"Well, I can't exactly do-," Tarrlok began and was cut off again.

"Why can't you do that?" Shiro said, continuing his tirade of questions to the councilman, "Is there some political protocol that prevents you from telling us?"

"Councilman Tenzin and Chief Beifong were both caught in the blast," Tarrlok nearly shouted, "So forgive me if I am a bit short with you, Mr. Shinobi. And if you were wondering why Interim Chief Saikhon cannot confirm the suspects' guilt because the suspects were caught in the blast and are in comas as well as most of the victims!"

"Thank you, Councilman," Shiro said, smiling politely, "We'll be back with more of Councilman Tarrlok, after these words from our sponsors."

* * *

DING DING DING

"Mmmhmmm," Asami grumbled as her alarm clock went off for a fourth time that morning, "Don't worry, I'm getting up."

DING DING DING

She turned over and slapped the clock. This time she missed the snooze button and instead hit the clock off of her nightstand. There was a loud CRASH as the clock hit the floor and broke.

"Alright! I'm getting up!" She shouted to an empty room. It was actually an empty house, not that she knew that yet. She threw the covers off of her self in an attempt to get out of bed. She lied there for a few minutes, but eventually the cold of the room made her get out of bed.

She walked over into the bathroom, looked into the mirror and saw her hair, which had been destroyed by her constant shifting in bed the night before.

She couldn't sleep. Her grief kept her from sleep, but her anger kept her from grieving, and her guilt kept her from being angry. Because of how she felt, because of the soup of negative emotions that swam in her stomach, she couldn't sleep.

She wiped the tears off of her face, and turned on the shower. She walked back into her room and faced her enormous dresser. She picked out what she thought would be an appropriate outfit: a pair of knee-high black boots, dark grey tights, a deep red knee-length skirt, a jacket of the same red and a black medium cut blouse.

As she walked back into the bathroom, she tossed the clothes off to the side on the floor. She then shed her pajamas, a white tanktop and a pair of underwear, and threw them back into her room. She climbed into the shower and took a quick shower.

About 15 minutes later she walked down into the kitchen, fully dressed and bathed. She had hoped that taking a shower would help her anger and guilt. It didn't.

"Dad?" She called out to her father. There was no answer, "Dad? Are you there?" She looked at the table and noticed a note that had been left there by her father. The note read:

Asami,

I hope you got a good night sleep last night. I had to go in to the office early this morning, I hope I didn't wake you. I know that you're having a hard time, believe me I know. I urge you take the day off and rest, but if you need a distraction, please feel free to come into the office today. I'd be happy to have your help with some help on the designs for the new Satomobile,

Your Father,

Hiroshi

She balled up the note and threw it at the wall, then slunk down and rested her head in her hands, sobbing.

* * *

"Well, Korra," Katara said walking towards her patient and friend, "I'm glad to tell you that you are free to go."

"Really?" Korra sat up in bed and looked at the old doctor, surprised that she had suddenly been cleared for exit.

"Well, I had to pull a few strings," She responded, turning off the machines that Korra was hooked up to, "But you are free to go," she pulled the IV out of Korra and helped the girl up, out of bed, "But, I have to warn you, there is a catch?"

"Oh, spirits," Korra groaned, "What is it?"

"You're going to have to check in every three days for the foreseeable future, with me and the hospital," Katara smiled weakly, "But you will be free to do whatever you want whenever you want, aside from those meetings."

"Oh spirits!" This time it was out of relief, "Thank you so much, Doctor, I can't thank you enough!"

"Korra, we're friends," Katara said, "I've known you since before you were born, please call me Katara, and I just wish that everyone was able to recover as quickly as you were," She shot a glance at her son, Tenzin.

"He'll recover," Korra said, putting a hand on the old woman's shorter, "They all will."

* * *

About an hour later, Korra walked outside of the hospital and moved towards the bus stop. As she kept moving, she saw a group of men moving towards a storefront.

"Alright, Mr. Chow," The man at the front of the group stepped towards the man in the storefront, "You were short on the protection payment from last week, and we are considerate people, we're not thugs. So we made a deal, you would get us the money this week," Korra knew exactly what this was, and she was going to do something about it."

"Hey!" Korra said, moving towards the storefront, "I'm pretty sure you guys are just thugs, and I can't let you hurt this nice man."

"Alright little girl," The leader said, "I'm going to give you a chance to take that back, and you can just walk away from this, or you can stay, and you might get hurt.

"Oh, I'm a little girl," Korra said, snickering, "Well then have fun telling your buddies in prison that you got your ass handed to you by a little girl!" She swung her fist at the man, missed, but to her surprise a burst of water came out of the small canteen on the counter and hit the man in the face, "What the hell?"

**NEXT: DISCOVERED!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shattered

**A/N:** Okay so this is kind of a boring chapter and I apologize for that, it's a lot of talking and a few new characters are introduced, I did introduce an original character who is going to play a somewhat/super important role in the story, but I won't tell you who it is! Anyway, sorry again that this is kind of boring, I hope you enjoy it, and there will be action to come I promise!

* * *

**Muties, Weirdos &amp; Normals**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shattered**

"Alright little girl," The leader said, "I'm going to give you a chance to take that back, and you can just walk away from this, or you can stay, and you might get hurt.

"Oh, I'm a little girl," Korra said, snickering, "Well then have fun telling your buddies in prison that you got your ass handed to you by a little girl!" She swung her fist at the man, missed, but to her surprise a burst of water came out of the small canteen on the counter and hit the man in the face, "What the hell?"

"Run!" One of the men shouted, "Get away from the freak!" And the three men took off, screaming something about her being a freak.

"Keep away from me," The shop owner and his wife were hiding in a corner, "What do you want… you… you MUTANT!"

"Hey!" Korra yelled at him, "It wasn't me!" She stared indignantly at them, "And even if it was, I just saved your asses."

"No!" The man shouted, still hiding behind crate in the far left corner of his storefront, "Keep your mutant hands off of us humans!"

"Ma'am!" A new voice came through a megaphone as Korra spun around to face it. A small brigade of Republic City Police Officers stood, facing her, three of them pointing guns at her, while their leader spoke into a megaphone, "Please come out with your hands up! We do not want this to turn violent!"

"Alright, alright," She said, slowly bringing her hands up and stepping out of the shop, "I'll come quietly. Just know that I'm the good guy here."

"That's not true!" The owner of the shop shouted, still in the corner, while his wife had comfortably left, "She's some sort of mutant freak, I saw her shoot water!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The cop muttered, "I'm sure that's what happened," He walked over to Korra and shoved towards their satomobile, "Come on, kid, we'll sort this out at the station."

* * *

"Hello, this is Shiro Shinobi," Shinobi said looking towards the camera, as he began his program, "And tonight, we will continue our coverage of the travesty at Republic City U. All that and more, tonight, on Republic City News NOW!"

The rather lavish and in your face opening sequence rolled as Shiro straightened his tie, and nodded at his panelists. DUM DUM DUM, the music rolled and the credits rolled to an end.

"And here is Republic City's own Shiro Shinobi!" The announced shouted as the the program rolled back to the news desk.

"Thank you, and welcome to Republic City News NOW!, I'm Shiro Shinobi," Shiro said, "Tonight we have a lot to talk about. But first, let's start with a cell phone video that we were sent today. Role the clip, Jung."

The broadcast cut to a badly filmed cell phone video of a fight from earlier in the day.

"Alright little girl," The leader said, "I'm going to give you a chance to take that back, and you can just walk away from this, or you can stay, and you might get hurt.

"Oh, I'm a little girl," Korra said, snickering, "Well then have fun telling your buddies in prison that you got your ass handed to you by a little girl!" She swung her fist at the man, missed, but to her surprise a burst of water came out of the small canteen on the counter and hit the man in the face, "What the hell?"

"Run!" One of the men shouted, "Get away from the freak!" And the three men took off, screaming something about her being a freak.

"Keep away from me," The shop owner and his wife were hiding in a corner, "What do you want… you… you MUTANT!"

"Hey!" Korra yelled at him, "It wasn't me!" She stared indignantly at them, "And even if it was, I just saved your asses."

"No!" The man shouted, still hiding behind crate in the far left corner of his storefront, "Keep your mutant hands off of us humans!"

"Ma'am!" A new voice came through a megaphone as Korra spun around to face it. A small brigade of Republic City Police Officers stood, facing her, three of them pointing guns at her, while their leader spoke into a megaphone, "Please come out with your hands up! We do not want this to turn violent!"

"Alright, alright," She said, slowly bringing her hands up and stepping out of the shop, "I'll come quietly. Just know that I'm the good guy here."

"That's not true!" The owner of the shop shouted, still in the corner, while his wife had comfortably left, "She's some sort of mutant freak, I saw her shoot water!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The cop muttered, "I'm sure that's what happened," He walked over to Korra and shoved towards their satomobile, "Come on, kid, we'll sort this out at the station."

"Hey turn that phone off!" Another officer moved towards the phone that was filming.

The video ended and the broadcast cut back to Shiro Shinobi sitting at the panel desk, this time there were four other people, two on either side of Shiro, sitting at the desk.

"That's some pretty odd, and powerful stuff," Shiro said after a moment's pause, "In the interest of full disclosure, we are still working on obtaining the legitimacy of this video, and while we reached out to the RCPD, they have declined to comment on the video's contents or whether what the video shows really happened," He shifted in his desk and continued, "Now I'd like to introduce tonight's panel, as we're going to begin tonight's discussion early because of the weirdness and possible importance of this video. A columnist from the Republic City Gazette, Niu Lee. Welcome to the show."

"Thank you Shiro," Niu nodded, "I'm happy to be here."

"Also here is Councilman Tarrlok's public relations representative and former anchor here on Channel 7, Guan-yin Hu," Shiro continued, "Guan-yin, welcome back to Channel 7."

"I'm very glad to be back, Shiro," She said with a large and almost frightening smile.

"All the way from the Fire Nation, we have Daichi, a man known for his progressive economic and social views," Shiro said, turning to the man on his left, "Thank you for coming, Daichi, I know you had a hard time getting here."

"Yes," Daichi smiled, "With Councilman Tarrlok's new security measures, it's hard to get anywhere in this city," He shot a glance at Guan-yin, as her smile faltered, "But it's great to be here nonetheless."

"And last, but certainly not least, is Akane Fujiwara," Shiro said, turning to the last woman on his far right, "Also from the Fire Nation, the Minister of Public Education. Welcome to the program, Ms. Fujiwara."

"Thank you for having me, Mr. Shinobi," Akane nodded at the host, with a polite smile.

"Now let's get the cell phone video," Shiro said, turning to face the camera, "Guan-yin, what do you and Councilman Tarrlok think about this video?"

"Well, Shiro," She said smiling, "I haven't had a chance to talk to the councilman yet, so I can't tell you what he thinks. But I believe that this was the right thing to do. If there is a person out there with extraordinary powers, like this girl seems to possess, they need to be taken and looked at."

"An interesting perspective, Guan-yin," Shiro said turning to Manchu, "What do you think Mr. Lee?"

"I have to agree with Ms. Hu," The journalist answered, facing the camera, "These people could be dangerous, and I'm not just talking about their powers," He shifted in his seat, "This could be some sort of disease, or it could have come from some sort of radiation. This is a public safety issue. We need-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lee," Daichi cut in, sighing, "But I have to interrupt. When Lord Zuko and King Kuei ended the Hundred Year War and created the United Republic, they created it on the basis of freedom and security," Daichi said.

"We don't need a history lesson," Guan-yin said, grumbling.

"Clearly you do," Daichi said, "Because you want to take this young woman's freedom away for no reason."

"There is reason," Niu said, "She is dangerous, she has demonstrated that!"

"Alright, let's get to the part that nobody is talking about," Daichi said, starting to fume, "The part that she helped these people, she stopped the criminal, she put her life on the line to help these people!"

"She should have let the police handle that!" Hu yelled.

"Yeah, well they didn't seem too interested until she showed up!" Akana inserted herself into the argument.

BZZZT

Katara turned the tv off and went back to tending the injured from the blast. She was currently standing over a handsome, black haired boy, no older than nineteen. He was one of the people that had an abnormally high temperature of 230 degrees. He was also one of the people who hadn't been claimed by family members.

She had had the nurses run all of the victims' DNA, and this boy's name was Mako, he had one brother, Bolin, who was also caught in the blast. They were orphans, Mako had a little bit of criminal record, nothing big, it just seemed like he was trying to help him and his brother survive. She sympathized him, he had a difficult life, and now both him and his brother were in a coma.

She had lost both her parents to the war, her mother was taken during one of the Fire Nation raids and killed in front of her. Her father went out for revenge, and died in battle. She had been forced to raise both herself and her older brother, but then she found the boy in the iceberg.

"Huh," there was a short moan from the bed, Mako was awake.

**NEXT: FIREBENDERS**


End file.
